


Till summer ends

by Tamiflu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, I'll add more tags if more crazy things happen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's a threesome, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory relationships, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, being an adult, but also being young and stupid, dificult relationships with parents, i think, not that much agsnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiflu/pseuds/Tamiflu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last summer for them. Well let’s not be so dramatic, it was just the last summer while in college. It was the last summer before they all got jobs and became adults, whatever that meant nowadays. It was the last time they could be young and stupid and do a threesome with no regrets. Well let’s not also be so condescending. They had some regrets, maybe not regrets, <em>regrets</em> but regrets as in “I wish this could last more than just until the summer ends” kind of regrets. Or maybe they had just said ‘regrets’ one too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‘The night they realized and I didn’t’

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ~~ It all started with PWP how did we ended up like this? ~~  
> 

It was weird. They were friends, right? So how? How had that happened? Friends didn’t react like that with each other. Friends didn’t feel the need to grab each other. To push each other against the sofa, or a wall, a bed? It didn’t really matter as long as their bodies were pressed together. As long as they could drag their hands over each other sides, the sensation of warm skin that would be otherwise hidden behind layers and layers of clothing. To feel warm breath ghost over sensitive skin. The drag of blunt nails over the back, leaving marks that by the morning would be long gone. It was also about the sexual dance of bodies grinding. To kiss and not just a peck, oh no, they were talking about bruising kisses, about the slow drag of tongue on tongue. About pecks to the lips, to the jaw, nips and open mouthed kisses that would go lower and lower until they reached the soft skin of a nipple and then even lower.

It was about… well…

She was getting beside the point when it could be so easily explained. It was sexual attraction. She wasn’t exactly sure how it had started. They had been friends since the start of college, four years in a friendship those kind of things should have been behind their backs. No?

Wasn’t sexual attraction a thing that would happen as soon as they would meet? Maybe it had been there all along and they hadn’t realized until _that_ point. Whatever it was it was starting to become a problem, in her honest opinion, of course Marco didn’t think so.

The point was that Jean was starting to realize something was up and if Jean was starting to see it then they should have been really, _really_ obvious. Like a lighthouse on a clear night obvious.

It had all became too obvious for them on one night. They had planned Chinese food at Jean and Marco’s shared apartment followed by a little bar run with their closer friends and maybe a little dancing if they felt like it. It was the usual night out for them that they would do once in a while. When they weren’t getting crushed by exams and papers, or when they were on the summer break which was the case.

The dinner part had went well for the most part, they were on the ground around the small coffee table. Marco and Jean still refused to buy a proper table, larger than the one they had on the kitchen that could barely serve two. So whenever the three of them wanted to eat together, which happened more often than one would imagine on their busy schedule, they would gather around the coffee table with the TV on the most random channel.

They were dinning in relatively silence until Mikasa had playfully stolen a piece of chicken from Marco’s plate and then the raven had returned the playfulness by grabbing Mikasa’s hand and stealing her next bite of pork. Jean hadn’t noticed the playful act not even the looks the two of them had exchanged afterwards. Mostly because poor Jean was focused on understating how he could eat rice using the chopsticks until he had given up and had got up to grab a fork. As soon as Jean was out of the living room Mikasa’s knee had bumped Marco’s leg. She hadn’t even done on purpose it simply happened, kind of.

He had looked at her, a smile ready on his lips that had quickly turned into a smirk. Jean was back and she hadn’t understand the meaning of that smile. It was a bit strange. That was until she felt a hand creeping up her leg, resting for a second longer than needed on her knee, followed by a pinch on her stomach making her giggle louder than they probably ever had heard. She even surprised herself. Jean looked at her immediately, eyes comically open, waiting for an explanation. She glanced over at Marco who was also staring at her but also nonchalantly eating chicken, as much as someone could look while eating. She cleared her throat, trying to gain a few more seconds of precious thinking time.

«I just remembered something really funny». She dropped the subject, hoping that Jean wouldn’t ask what was that would make her react like that and he didn’t. Marco did. 

«What was that, Mikasa?» He had the most feral grin on his face. She could have swear that for that to happen he would have to be drunk, at least tipsy. He wasn’t, unless Coca-Cola started to put vodka mixed in their cans. She made a note to sniff his glass latter, just to be sure.

«It was a pun» She started looking over the table, then glanced at the TV, only remembering one thing that probably wasn’t that funny. Sasha had showed her in the middle of yoga class and snickered and tried, emphasis on tried, to keep quiet. Mikasa had only laughed by courtesy. «It was a picture of a scarecrow that said ‘I feel good from my head tomatoes’». Jean laughed sincere and honest, the same couldn’t be said about Marco’s laugh. That was until Mikasa had pinched the raven’s knee making him bump his knees on the coffee table and fall backwards in pain. She had her revenge, she was done or so she thought.

For the rest of the night they had this secret battle, that by 1:30AM it wasn’t any more about making the other embarrassed and more about touching each other without being seen. Somewhere along the touches had become a necessity. She couldn’t help but give light bumps to the raven’s hand when they were dancing in their large group of friends and he couldn’t help to sneak a hand through Mikasa’s top when she was sitting and draw slow circles on the skin above her hips.

She had said that she needed to catch fresh air and Marco being the overall nice guy offered to go with her, no one gave them a second glance as they left the bar.

The night was warm even thought it was close to 2:30AM. She was the first to reach the outside, immediately leaning on the wall of the building they had just exited. He stood near her and looked up, not really expecting to see anything considering they were in the middle of the city. By now she knew it was his thing to pass the time or when he was nervous. She couldn’t tell which one was this time.

Bringing her drink to her lips had somehow caught his attention. He was suddenly very close, leaning in and he bit her plastic cup doing a small pout. «Gimme some too, I’m so thirsty». He never stopped looking at her. She focused on his hazel eyes while leaning the cup the other way letting him take a sip and then continued to lean making the drink drip down his chin and onto his shirt. «Ups» she whispered while smiling knowingly and removed the cup out of his reached, never really knowing what he could do next.

«So mean… I just wanted some» He cleaned the spilled drink of his chin with the back of his hand, his eyes never leaving hers. He leaned more, placing both hands above her head on the wall. Her hand easily found the front of his shirt, crinkling it a bit. He looked at her plump lips and bit his own.

Just as easily as the moment was created the moment was ruined by the loud noise of the door opening and closing. Marco leaned back and grabbed Mikasa’s drink off her hand taking a sip. She just used the hand that was awkwardly hanging in the air to play with a tress of her hair.

«Hey, there you are! I was looking for you guys» Jean’s voice was too happy for the late time, echoing down the street. «So what are we doing?» With a skip on his step he approached them, with the way he swayed he had drunk a considerate amount of alcohol by now.

«Stealing Mikasa’s drink» Marco smiled offering the stolen item Jean’s way. He took the cup taking a sip, making the cup reach half.

«Hey!» She released her hair immediately when she saw that half her drink had already disappeared. She grabbed Jean’s wrist and leaned the cup her way taking a sip and then another. The blonde feeling the slender hand wrapping on his wrist started to blush. Which only worsened when the taller man wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder.

«Gimme the end Kasa». She complied leaving the blonde stunned. Marco hands that were resting on the blonde’s hips pushed Mikasa closer by the end of her top. She got the hint and quickly discarded her empty glass taking it from Jean. Followed by placing her arms around his neck and starting to sway a bit hearing the muffled music from the bar. The guys accompanied her, Jean’s hands now awkwardly placed on her hips.

They broke up a couple of minutes later when a drunk couple stumbled through the door. Returning to the inside of the club was an easy decision when they started to hear some weird and questionable sounds coming in the direction the couple and gone to. Between giggles and friendly shoulder bumps they got to the dance floor. The awkwardness easily fading from their alcohol soaked brains.

[--]

They dragged Jean’s sorry ass back to the apartment and onto his bed, not even removing his shoes or jacket as a revenge for getting so drunk he couldn’t walk the 4 flights of stairs back to their apartment. «You can sleep on my bed, I’ll take the couch» The raven said while closing the door and opening the one across the hall of his room.

«No need» She started to walk down the hall. 

He grabbed her hand stopping her mid-way. «The sofa is a piece of crap, sleep here» 

She turned meeting his eyes «Okay» without letting go of his hand she entered the room. She knew that Marco wanted to argue, to explain how he would sleep on the couch and she on his bed, how this probably wasn’t a good idea. She even saw how he opened his mouth to refuse and explain himself but when she pulled harder and pushed him onto the bed he lost his argument. «The sofa is really crappy and your bed is big enough for two». She said while turning the light off and crawling to the bed. «Sounds good». Marco said already half asleep.

[--]

Saying the next morning was awkward would be the understatement of the year. She had woken dizzy and thirsty, mostly thirsty. Marco was asleep next to her, arm hanging off the bed. While her mushy brain worked why he was sleeping next to her with yesterday clothes on, flashes of the nights events assaulted her brain. «Oh, yeah this is my fault»

She hopped of the bed and went grab a glass of water, or maybe a 1000. She was downing her third glass of water when Marco appeared in the kitchen holding his head on his hands «Water?» she offered with a smile.

«No, coffee. Like a jug of it. Thanks though» He started the coffee machine and sat on the counter. He had entered the room acting like every day but as soon as he sat, it was like a switch flipped. He no longer could look at her, he kept avoiding her as she tried to make small talk. He answered her but only the minimal. He remembered and he wasn’t okay with it. Not being one to beat around the bush, she pushed onto the conversation that he wouldn’t want to have.

«Marco» She called and waved her hands in front of his face hoping to catch his attention. Silly her, when Marco didn’t want something he was very persistent. «Fine don’t look at me, but we’re fine. Okay?» She looked at her now empty glass contemplating yesterday events and how she felt about them «Yesterday… Well, we had fun. But things are like always, okay?» When the words left her it was like someone had just sucker punched her. She had never realized it herself but yesterday had felt good, it had felt so right to be with them like that. It had felt so good that if she was honest with herself she wouldn’t mind if things worked like that.

She liked them like they were, friends, but at the same time things hadn’t felt wrong when they slow danced like that. It hadn’t felt wrong when Marco touched her or when Jean did it for that matter. If it was only her decision she decided that she wouldn't have minded to keep things that way. It wasn’t though, and he wasn’t okay with it. So she assured him. If there was something that was as important as Eren it was this relationship she had going on with them.

He kept looking at his coffee not even acknowledging her words. If his face was something to go by he wasn’t talking anytime soon, she hoped her staring would magically make him talk. But too soon to make her plan work they heard a groan and then someone rushing to the bathroom. Marco got up quickly following the mop of blonde hair. She sighed, giving up on actually receiving an answer from him anytime soon. He probably just needed time, she half concluded half hoped.


	2. 'The time you ignored me for a week'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are weird between them. Mikasa likes to talk while drinking coffee. Eren thinks Jean is a douche but that hardly new news.

It had been a week and half since that day and also a week and half since she last saw them. Marco just wouldn’t act normal. That whole morning had been disastrous at best. She had tried to act normal, talk, cut some jokes. It had worked for the most part. Jean hadn’t said a thing about the night before, mostly because he couldn't remember and was nursing a pretty bad headache. Marco... Marco was just plain weird. He would act fairly normal with the other male but with her he kept his distance. Reserved. It made her remember the time they had met and he would only nod and smile, keeping his thoughts to himself. So she gave him time to think things through or whatever he needed until he got normal again.

Jean being the oblivious guy that he was, for the whole week he had called her, texted, sent Skype messages and she believe that if he had access to a fire he would have tried to send some smoke signals too. She resorted to two things, not answering which resulted into more texts or excuses. 'I'm busy' 'I have to work' 'Working on my final paper. I have to deliver until August if I want to finish this year' 'Eren is in town. Hanging with him'. That last one had worked exceptionally well. It was also the only true one. She had actually spent every free time with him. Which resulted in Eren becoming suspicious of her behavior. 

«You’re weird Mikasa» 

«Thank you?» 

«No, fuck. I mean you aren’t like your usual self. Did something happened?» Green eyes on her that wouldn’t leave her until she started talking. She knew her childhood friend, he was a stubborn guy. He wouldn’t let go of the topic, with a sigh and a twirl of her coffee she talked. 

«Yes. No. I mean nothing happened and at the same time something did?» She looked at him, he was currently stuffing his face with a brownie, crumbs falling everywhere. «Eren, try to eat like a grown-up» 

«Jeez, you two are so similar». He cleaned his mouth of the crumbs left behind «Also don’t try to change the topic». He then started to clean the table with a napkin gathering all the crumbs and then placing them onto the plate. Giving her a shit eating grin. «There, happy? Now...» He clasped his hands together catching her attention «How can something happen but not happen?» 

«It can when you feel that something is different but nothing actually changed» She offered with an apologetic smile.

«Hummm» he looked contemplative. He let one of his fingers trace the rim of his cup. «To me if something feels different, then the change already happened. Just because you only feel it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen, you know? Change is not always a bad thing too. Change may bring new and exciting things. Feeling something and not changing things—» He stopped tracing his cup, like something had just crossed his mind. «Is someone acting different around you? I mean that is the only way something would change and not change». He took a sip of his coffee and then frowned «Is it horse face? I swear to god I’m going to…» 

«No, no» She interrupted him probably louder than she needed «Just let go, I just need to talk to him» 

«So it was that douche…» and by that time she had stopped hearing. She loved Eren but when he started rambling there was no stopping him, especially if he was fired up. Jean had always managed to do that to him somehow. She decided to appreciate the view in the meantime, while pretending to listen to him. She also thought about working things out with Marco. 

[--] 

Later she got another message from Jean on Skype. She was resting on her couch knees propped up pretending she was listening to the show on the TV when the phone did the little chirping sound. 

**21:12 / Kirsch**

miss u 

marco does too 

come visit us. Food is on us 

u only have to show up 

21:33 / Kasa 

I really don’t think so… 

**21:33 / Kirsch**

wha—why? 

21:36 / Kasa 

I’m busy 

**21:37 / Kirsch**

i haven’t even told u the day -.- 

if u reject me again i will go to ur house right now! 

now… 

dinner, my house Friday at 8-ish? 

21:38 / Kasa 

I don’t know why you asked if you just threaten me 

**21:38 / Kirsch**

in my defense it wasnt a very good threat 

so i didnt know if it would work 

also, coffee tomorrow bcs i have to talk to u alone 

21:39 / Kasa 

Okay… 

Is everything okay? 

**21:39 / Kirsch**

yeah, its just i… 

tomorrow we talk 

She frowned onto her phone pondering if she should try and pressure him into talking. She decided against it. It was probably about Marco and that would be on issue better to deal face to face. 

«What are you doing?» He leaned over the couch peering over her shoulder. «Urgh. Jean» 

She pressed the back space exiting the application and turned to face him. «Anything else, Eren?»

«Levi called and I’m going to Armin’s house, wanna come?» 

«Sure» She started to put her shoes on or she would if one of them hadn’t disappeared. «What did he wanted?» She started crawling on the floor. _"That piece of crap had to be around here somewhere"_.

«To ask how you were doing, he said you don’t call him. Are you guys still pissed?» 

She looked under the couch founding the missing item. «First he could call too, second don’t lie to me I know you were the one to call». She started putting her shoe on and looked back at Eren. Busted. That look told the whole story. 

«Yeah but still, don’t you guys care?» She shrugged, he released a frustrated sound. «Fuck, you really are twins» 

«Eren, Levi and I don’t exactly work the same way as your family does. Just let go. We are both fine the way things are. Besides the stuff that happen--» She dropped her toned and looked down. «Just drop this» She got up and picked her bag. He turned heading for the door, he grabbed her light striped scarf on his way over. She reached the door and went to opened it when she felt the item around her neck. She stopped, back turned to him. He started making a bow with it letting the ends fall on her back. «Thanks, Eren» 

«Sure» He poked his head over her shoulder «I’ll always wrap it around you». She touched the scarf around her neck. Thinking over his words. 

_AKA: I’ll always protect you._

[--] 

She was late. She didn’t enjoy when she was late even if she would rather attend a two hour anatomy class with Mr. Dawk instead of having this talk with Jean. The raven crossed the street and as soon as she reach the other side she spotted the blonde. He was leaning on the wall near the door of the coffee shop, dark skinny jeans a grey t-shirt and an open hoodie jacket. He was too focused on his phone to notice her approaching him. 

«Hey, I see you were raiding Marco’s closet again» A totally masculine scream left him, he barely had the reaction to grab his phone again before it would hit the ground. He looked at her and his features soften. He didn’t even try to cover his surprise, which told her that he had something on his mind. 

«Mikasa, try not to kill me» He gave one more look to his phone and then placed it on his pocket «Also, was not!» 

«Yes you were. That’s Marco’s hoodie, it’s too big on you» 

«Okay, I was, please don’t tell him. I kinda don’t have clean clothes» 

«Gross» the insult was said without bite and she smiled looking over the place. «Coffee?» While still talking, she started walking to the inside of the coffee. Which was extra crowded this afternoon. That might be the reason why Jean had decided to wait outside instead. 

He grabbed her hand stopping her mid walk. «Wow, aren’t you even going to excuse yourself for being late?» She turned around and faced him. 

«I— Okay Jean don’t freak out. I was talking to him. He called me what was I supposed to do?» 

«Hang up, Mikasa!» He squeezed her hand more out of reaction then out of being angry with her. «He is garbage Mikasa, even Eren knows that and he is dense». He pulled her out of the coffee’s door and onto the side giving them the false sense of privacy. She could see he was trying to calm himself by the way he kept biting his lip and clenched a fist on his side. «What did he wanted this time? More money?» 

«No… He said he was sorry». Her voice soft and composed. 

«Do you— Do you believe him?» His hand was still firm on her wrist, his chestnut eyes looking over her expression trying to get something out of a face set in stone. 

«I don’t know». Her voice sounded defeated which made Jean worry even more, she was never this discomposed. «He is still my father». She looked to the side shame plastered on her features. 

«No, Mikasa. He isn’t! Grisha is your father. Hell, if you want you can even consider Levi or Eren your father because they did way more than he ever did or, mind me, will ever do!». He garbed her face making her look at him, grey eyes watched carefully the warm brown ones. 

No matter how much he wanted to understand her, he couldn’t. He had loving parents. Embarrassingly loving parents. The kind of parents that called him multiples times to check on him. That would ask who his friends were. That would mail him care packages every two weeks. A mom that had visited him when he hadn’t said a thing for a week and still wasn’t mad with him just worried, just worried about her ‘enfant*’. 

On the other hand she had an excuse of a dead mother and a jackass of a father. Her childhood hadn’t been the easiest. Living with two addicts that could care less about the kids they had at home didn’t exactly spelled happy childhood. The drugs on top of the dinner table and how their parents would gather around the table like normal families would for dinner. Her mother passed on the couch eyes glazed over and how Levi would turn her on her side so she wouldn’t choke during her high. The drunken ramblings of her father that would end in a violent streak more often than not. She also remembered the smell of the unclean floor, the empty bottles scattered around. How Levi would hide them both under the bed when it was the middle of the month and they didn’t had any more money and the fights would start. The night’s without eating and the days without bathing. Her teen years hadn’t been even worse because she had met the Jaegers. Because they had decided to take in two malnourished brats that had seen too much by the age of twelve. 

He brushed off a stray hair of her face «Mika, please. What did you tell him?» 

«I told him to fuck off.» Jean stared at her for a long time face comically frozen, but then a smile started to creep up his lips. 

«You did?» She nodded. 

«That’s my girl!» He pulled her into a hug head resting on her shoulder. «I knew you could do it. You had me worried when you showed up with that expression. I thought that you had--- again». She knew what he wanted to have said _'you had forgave him, again’_ it had been her pattern for a while. To forgive him and let him into her life only to have him hurt her and disappear yet again when she didn’t have any more money to give or when Eren or Levi discovered and pushed him of off her. 

«I knew what I had to do. Believe it or not I always did». She tried to push him mostly to see his face and not because she was feeling uncomfortable. He didn’t let her, he held her tighter if that was even possible. She gave up and placed her hands around him enjoying his warmth and his, probably way to expensive, cologne. «It was just hard to tell him. You know… to finish things with him. It felt like I was losing family so I kept him even if he hurt me». 

«But he wasn’t family» They said at the same time. His voice loud and hers quiet almost like a whisper that was only to herself. He let her go but only enough to see her, hands still resting on her lower back. If there was one thing she liked about him it was how honest he always was, with his face, with his body language, with his words. Total opposite of his father. She raked her eyes over his features reading him. She saw how proud he was of her, how much happiness lied there between his smile and the crinkled corners of his eyes. 

How much… 

She was too close. It was too personal. She was seeing something she wasn’t supposed to see and maybe something that he hadn’t even noticed. She was going to push on his chest. To create some distance. Only he had already let her go, turning and heading over to the shop. «Let’s grab a cup to go. It is too crowded in there». He walked to the coffee without even checking on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * enfant: (French) baby/child. Term of endearment.
> 
> also Jean can't type.


	3. 'Because you always needed coffee to talk'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Mikasa talk about friendships and growing up. kinda.

They both sat on the grass on the park with the playground, where they would hang out on between classes breaks. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started playing with the grass, enjoying the fresh feeling on the palms of her hands. He sat cross-legged, his jacket-- Marco’s jacket on his lap. They enjoyed the scenery for a while, looking at an older man pushing his young daughter on the swing set or at two boys playing together, building sand castles on the sand box. On the bench their mothers were chatting pleasantly giving the occasional look over their kids. Jean looked at his phone and frowned, placing the phone back on top of the jacket.

«So what did you wanted to talk to me that you couldn’t even tell over skype?» She started giving an experimental sip on her drink not keen on burning her tongue. He hadn’t been that careful and quickly regretted when the too hot coffee burned him. He made a face and muttered a _“fuck”_ and a _“fucking shit”_ putting his coffee on the grass to nurse his burned tongue with a sip of water.

«Marco» he said between sips of water and a glance to his phone, which by now was just slightly pissing her off. She quickly leaned and took it from him. She looked at the screen, it was just his normal screen. It didn’t have anything to look at, besides the pretty drawing that had been his background for ages.

She showed him his phone «Why do you keep staring at your screen. Are you actually in love with a piece of art?»

«I am. But that’s not the point. Marco is.»

«He is the reason you keep staring at it?»

«Yes and… no» He tried to retrieve his phone failing miserably when the raven got it out of his reach and then placed it on her bag. Face still on grass where he fallen trying to retrieve his phone. «I’m waiting for Marco to text me back. But…» He looked up meeting her eyes «I’m kinda, also waiting to hear good news» he smiled briefly and then frowned. He sat again, completely forgetting his phone. 

The mix of emotions on him confused her. «Good news?» She repeated the words like they were as foreign to her as they used to be to Jean when he hadn’t learned his second language. 

«Job offer?». He offered with has much uncertainty as she did as if he wasn’t sure if those were actually good news. 

«Why are you uncertain? Isn’t it good?» she narrowed her eyes but a smile was ready on her lips. «Is it a job in porn?» 

The blonde choked on his drink and after a fit of cough to make coffee stop going down the wrong pipe he replied «NO». He coughed again, apparently the coffee hadn’t stopped going down his lungs. «No, it’s not porn» he said more clearly, a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

She hid her amusement behind her hand and coffee. «Too bad» The words were said quietly and she hadn’t really meant for him to hear but the fact that his blush had now spread onto his ears probably meant that he had indeed heard her. «What kind of job then?» She looked away from him focusing on a couple walking along the park.

«So you know Prof. Hange?» He turned to her expecting an answer, she nodded. How could she forgot that teacher, they were an odd ball. What Eren called a true free spirit. «So there’s this really good traditional animation studio in France where Prof. Hange used to work. The studio asked for a recommendation or something and Prof. Hange mentioned my name because I had talked about how I wanted to learn traditional. I’m currently waiting to hear back from the studio about an internship there.» He sighed, looking over the couple that now had sat on the grass. «I should be excited right?» She pondered on how to respond but in the end it didn’t matter because Jean kept on talking. «Then why do I feel already so tired?» He played with the lid of his coffee. «I… this is what I wanted. This is what I studied for four years. So why?» He looked pleadingly to her, broken look etched on his face. 

«Is it the France thing that’s bothering you? Being away from your family and friends isn’t easy». 

«I… Mika I don’t even know anymore. At first I thought that should be it, but what do I even have to lose here? You, Marco? This town is a rest stop in the highway that is our lives. They say you meet the most random people in your twenties and it’s true» He sniffed and ducked his head. «Fuck. They are random because you meet them in this stage of life, not because they are weird or something. You hang with them every single day, you get to know them for the span 3-4 years and then you finish college and puff». He made an explosion gesture with his hands and looked over her. «You’ll never see them again or rarely seem them. Friendships gets forgotten in the confusion of getting a job and working». He chuckled bitterly, ducking his head again. «I wish I had met you guys when I was already settled in one place».

She looked at him for the longest time, or so it had seemed in her mind. He lied on the grass looking at the cloudless sky. She focused on the too sweet couple in front of her. They were laughing, playing with each other, the guy would give her small kisses when she was distracted. «How long?»

«Six months» he curled on his side, back facing her. 

«Marco?»

«Doesn’t know, too busy to talk». She hadn’t expected that answer. So that was the bigger issue - Marco. He had stopped talking to Jean. She kept silent for a while longer pondering on what to say next. 

After a couple of sips of her lukewarm coffee she broke the eerie silence. «Did you know how Carla, Grisha and Armin’s mother met each other? They met in college. It’s right that you meet a lot of people that in 1-2 years later won’t mean shit to you. You also meet people that stay. You may not talk to them that often, or seen them on a regular basis, but you know that when the shit hits the fan those people will be there for you.» She looked at her hand noticing the closeness to his scalp «What I’m trying to say is that friends stay, random people go». She curled her fingers on his hair and pulled on it «Now, stop sulking. I heard you are getting back to mainland». 

He sat again rubbing the back of his head. «I’m not from France. There are other countries that speak French as main language». 

«I meant that as back to Europe, Mr. Fancy pants.» He chuckled without any humor on it. He stared at the couple now too. 

They kept quiet for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence that had now settled between them. Surprisingly it was her that broke the silence. Surprisingly because she didn’t want to talk about what was wrong about Marco. She knew exactly what was wrong with him – the same thing that had been bothering her for a while. _"Why had they been like that in that night?"_ Despite that she broke the silence, it didn’t made sense that he wasn’t talking to Jean. He should only be uncomfortable talking to her. «So… Marco?»

He didn’t need more to start talking, maybe he had been waiting for her to start the talk or maybe he was still mulling over her words and her question had broken the spell. «Marco is weird. He says he is fine, that everything is fine, and that he is just busy». Jean released a sound of frustration like he was reliving the multiples times he had heard that excuse. «But he doesn’t talk to me and he avoids me, he says he isn’t avoiding but I know he is» He squinted, then as he remembered something his eyes relaxing a bit, face still serious. Mikasa noticed how expressive Jean really was, he moved his hands and his face would recreate a multitude of expressions while talking. Fortunately she caught herself before Jean noticed her staring at him shamelessly. She recomposed herself bringing her expression back to neutral, nodding at him in understanding making him continue his rambling. Although by now she suspected he would continue talking even if she didn’t acknowledge his words.

«He said he was super busy, right? And that he would be ALL day working on his last project. But you know where he was all day?» He didn’t wait for her response, she took one large gulp of her drink finishing it. He kept talking like he had accumulated all this and now Mikasa had taken the cap of the Coca-Cola bottle, that had been shaken repeatedly, and everything was spilling out. «He was at Armin’s ALL. DAY. LONG!» He punctuated his words with his hands flailing at his sides. «And no! Before you say ‘Oh, he could be working there because it’s quieter or because Armin’s house is clean and doesn’t have Jean’s shit all over the place’ it wasn’t that.» It was theatrical now the way he talked. He was doing both sides of this conversation, the only thing missing was a bad imitation of her voice. She contained her amusement. 

«He was playing video games with Armin». He was gesturing wildly like a child that is too excited. «And I know this because I texted Armin to ask to hang out because you and Marco had soooo much to do» He pouted while doing the look TM to Mikasa. «And Armin said ‘Sure. Marco is already here playing games with me’» He paused and frowned again. Mikasa was figuring out what this attitude of his was remembering her off, too entertained by this interaction. «And on top of all that he takes forever to answer and when he does it’s just a two word reply». A jealous girlfriend. She snorted entertained by her felting thought. It was cute how much he cared. «And you’re being mean too». It was time for puppy eyes. «I missed you». He looked sincere, the theatrical had vanished from his expression.

«Sorry. I was busy.» The look was back again. «I really was, you know I started teaching kickboxing classes to kids and there’s also the paper…» He waved dismissively clearly not buying her excuse, it was mostly true. «But onto the other thing. Give him some time and space. He will come around and when he is ready I’m sure he will talk to you». This last part she wasn’t so sure. Marco was the kind of guy that would bury things and make it seem like everything was fine when it really wasn’t. 

«I guess». He compromised, playing with her empty coffee container, not wanting to meet her eyes. «I just… I just wish things would be okay again. Between us three». His lips pulled up in a forced smile.

«Things are fine between us three» She lied not understanding why she had done it. _"Had she caught Marco’s bad habits?"_. The look Jean gave could only be described as _‘I’m not buying your bullshit’_. Mikasa evaded this look by quickly changing topics. «You know, you should come to one of my classes. You would have fun, especially considering you would be with your kin». 

Jean messed up his face in confusion. «Wha—» realization crossed his features. «Ah! Fucking Ah! Very funny Mikasa. I’m not a kid». He still smiled and continued talking about the topic of her choosing. Either because he had actually forgot what they were talking or because he understood she wanted him to drop it and he indulge her. She couldn’t tell if it were the former or the latter, a selfish part of her wished for the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired but I wanted to post this today. Sorry for any mistakes I reviewed but considering how tired I am things may have slipped by. Tomorrow I will check things over again.
> 
> See you next time ^^
> 
> Edited: No more mistakes! I hope =D


	4. 'The night we could have ruined our friendship'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat videos. Eren is on a mission to destroy Mikasa's house, or so she thinks. Mikasa finally makes Marco talk. Jean finds the ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "[...] And on the third day God said let there be porn."
> 
> Sorry I was gone for a while but on my birthday I didn't felt like editing the chap.

Friday night came too quickly for Mikasa’s liking. She was sweaty and wanted to get home and stay there. She wanted to take a bath, a long, long bath. One of those baths that would leave her fingers all wrinkled from staying on the water soaking for too long. _"Yep, that’s what I want"_. Followed by curling up on a blanket, even thought it was probably way too hot to be wrapped up, and watch some crappy reality TV show until she was too sleepy to move and actually go to bed. She actually consider doing this, she only had two "problems". Maybe she was using the word “only” too loosely. These two "problems" were loud and very stubborn. Two "problems" that were very similar to each other, although they passed half the time talking about how obnoxious the other was. Two problems named Eren and Jean.

Jean had texted and called just enough times that she was getting annoyed with all the whistling and her ringtone. He was on a mission to make sure she wasn’t going to bail on him. Eren, that was staying in her house while he was on break from fashion school, had already planned on using HER house for something that he refused to explain no matter how good her arguments were.

The house wasn’t technically hers alone it was Eren and Levi’s too. Eren’s parents had bought the house when Levi and Mikasa had headed to college four years ago. It had been a good plan - buy a three bedroom apartment for the three teenagers that would go to college soon. Levi had lived there for exactly three months before deciding that college wasn’t his thing and had ended up as an tattoo artist apprentice in a different town. Eren didn’t even lived there a single day, when he finished high school, one year later, he had gone straight to fashion school on the south. So she lived for four years, minus three months, alone at this apartment. It wasn’t bad, she prefer it that way. No noisy roommates and she could do whatever she wanted expect when Eren visited and claimed that he needed the house. She groaned it was borderline physical pain. Maybe after her bath she would feel better.

When she got home, she went straight to the bathroom and took the after mentioned bath. She did feel better now. She was relaxed and smelled nice, that new chocolate shower gel that Levi had gotten her the other day had done its trick. She put on her cutest lingerie, remembering what she once had heard that it would make you feel instantly good if you did it. Playing with the cute pink laces against the black lace while looking at the mirror she decided that the lingerie had done his job. She grabbed her laptop, placing it on her bed and sat on the floor. She looked at some YouTube videos trying to cheer herself for a while.

It wasn’t that the day itself had been a bad one. Nothing to major had happened, just a lot of staring at the computer and bulshiting over her essay. She just felt like she needed a break and looking at a cat attacking a printer had her giggling and feeling better. A knock on her door made her go back to reality and check that it was already close to 7pm. She should begin put some clothes on by now.

«Mikasa?» Eren called her on the other side and he knocked again. «Are you still home?». She grabbed her bath robe, quickly putting it on, and opened her door so that Eren could walk in. «You are… Hummmm… Are you going to take long or…» his voice got lower and lower until he just stopped talking altogether. «Were you watching cat videos?» He made his way around her invading her room plopping in front of the laptop clicking on another video. 

«I’m soo lucky you have the attention span of a goldfish». She still sat next to him despite her sarcastic words. «Is it now that you are going to tell me what you are planning on doing in my house tonight?»

«No» His eyes never left the screen, looking at the cat that had gone straight into a wall while trying to jump, he snorted.

«Am I having my house intact by tomorrow?» He stopped and looked contemplative. Mikasa’s froze as well, if Eren was considering this maybe she should really be worried about the safety of her propriety. She had too much stuff she cherished to lose everything because of Eren’s whims. 

«Yes» He said a minute too late for her taste «I-sure-hope-I-won’t-burn-anything». He added on a single breath, clearly not meant for Mikasa’s ears. She now felt even less confident in leaving the house in Eren’s hands.

Her phone started ringing before she could inquire further about Eren's plans. She found her phone in between the sheets, took one glance at the screen and pushed to answer. «I’m going, I was getting ready».

«I know, I know. I just wanted you to know that I won’t be there at 8pm…» She heard a lot of rumble on the other side of the phone and then a _"Shit"_ followed by a _"fuck"_. «I’m running late, but Marco will open the door for you».

«Okay» Eren was now seeing a cat getting his food stolen by a raccoon. She kicked him so that he kept quiet.

«I really have to go now, See you soon».

«Bye» She placed her phone back on the bed. «Okay, you got to go. I wanna get dressed and start regretting leaving the house on your care». He started getting up dusting himself of invisible dust on his jeans. 

«You won’t regret it». The brunet added before leaving her room with a soft click of the door closing.

She started looking over her pile of clean clothes trying to decide what to wear. It was fairly hot so she considered a dress for a while but decide to go with dark yellow shorts and a semi-transparent white top. She put on her favorite sneakers and started working on her makeup. Nothing to fancy, just the basic to make her look like she hasn’t half dead. She looked at her phone again, when she was finished. 7:36pm. _"Just enough time to get there"_. Picking up her purse and a light jacket, just in case the wind picked up at a later time she exited her room. 

In the living room she found Eren sprawled on the carpet reading some book. She taped him lightly on the ribs to get his attention. «I’m leaving, please don’t destroy my house and stay safe».

«Yes, sir! Uhhh! Madam». He did a fake salute moving as little as he could of the floor and kept on reading like noting had just happened. She shrugged and started leaving the house. 

Mikasa was already at the door when she turned to look at Eren once again, noticing how he kept on swinging his feet rhythmically like he was remembering a tune. «If you’re just going to lie on the floor why did you need me out of the house so desperately?»

He turned, lying now on his stomach «The chicken is already in the oven so there isn’t much I can do now».

«You’re cooking?» She crooked a brow. «Wow, the president must be coming over». The sarcasm was dripping of her voice, smirk in place.

He started with a soft giggle that transformed into compressed snorts. Something that was extremely funny was going through his mind and clearly not reaching her. For some reason she didn’t want to know what it was. «Yeah, he is coming and he brought the whole CIA with him so I had to cook a whole chicken, maybe I should have considered a turkey. It's bigger» He placed a hand on his chin in fake contemplation. 

She pondered on throwing something at him. «Don’t be an ass, bye!» She gave up on her idea when the closest thing was an umbrella. She turned to leave, giving up on knowing what he was up to. «Have fun with the president». The raven closed the door. 

When she started walking to the stairs she heard him scream at her «I WILL!».

[--]

«Hey» It was awkward the way Marco was acting, not that she expected anything different by now. He had tried to give her a hand shake when they had met at the entrance. She looked at his hand confused about the action. He retreated his hand when he realized what he had done and looked to the side focusing intently on something on the door and greeted her, once again. «Hi»

«Hi, Marco» He was still blocking the entrance and still pretty focused on the door. «Can I… come in?» She tried tentatively, not wanting to spook him somehow. She was sure that he would try to run if she talked louder. He looked like a woodland creature in contact for the first time with humans. 

«Yeah, sure». He gave a short _"Ah!"_ followed by him moving to the side and grabbing his arm going up and down on it a couple of times. Mikasa headed for the couch siting on it and looked back to Marco who was still at the door.

Jean being late had actually worked out for her, this way she could speak to Marco alone and understand why he was acting that way, not towards her, she could understand that, but towards Jean. «We need to talk» There really wasn’t an easy way to ease in this kind of conversation. «Why the hell are you not talking to Jean? You know he was kind of a mess the other day…» She paused and looked at him, he had managed to close the door but he still look like a wounded puppy standing in the open hall that led to the living room. «Are you going to sit… or move out of the hallway or…?» 

He did move, he got close to her still not meeting her eyes and managed to sit on the couch next to her. He gave a shaky breath and then faced her. She searched his eyes trying to understand what was going on his mind. «I know. I mean I figured he would be... like... that». He cast his gaze down. «Hummm… I don’t know how to start, Mikasa». He stared intertwining his fingers while looking at them. «I just. I feel confused. No, that’s not true. I know what I want I just don’t think that’s the right decision to make you’know?» He looked at her, hopeful look on his face.

«I- think so.» - She didn’t. She really didn’t know what he was rambling about. She hoped by assuring him he would keep talking, and maybe, she would understand.

«It didn’t start the other night also. I just didn’t want to admit it. That… yeah. I’m an idiot. It was right in front of me». He laughed breathlessly, she smiled even thought she was more confused than ever. When he laughed you just couldn’t help yourself to be caught in it too. «Do you think it’s a good idea just to try it? I mean you too, right?» His eyes raked her expression, she really hoped her poker face was doing its job of hiding her emotions.

«Yeah, I…» 

He interrupted her not letting her finish «I knew it!». He was happy, smiling, a look that was borderline crazy on his face. «It’s crazy right? But we just need to-». He looked at her again and paused, her expression had finally exposed her. 

«Marco, I’m not really getting it. I’m sorry. I was trying to tell you to explain it better, maybe?» His smiled faltered, he balled his fists taking a deep breath and then the door swung open. Jean coming through caring 2 large pizza boxes. 

«Hi Guys! Did you missed me?». 

She had looked to the door when the noise had startled her but she quickly returned to Marco who had the most panicked look on his face. «Marco, I-» 

«I brought dinner!» Jean closed the door using his foot having both his hands occupied.

He looked at her, frozen smile still on his lips. «Forget it, its best this way». He turned to get up but she caught his wrist. Marco looked back and shook his head eyes cast down mouthing a _"no"_. Her grip on his wrist faltered. As he walked away she looked at his retreating form leading Jean into the kitchen a smile on his face.

She didn’t know how to feel, there was this void inside her. The way he had looked at her when he thought that she had understood him and when he realized she didn’t were like night and day. Complete opposites. Mikasa knew that she had to get that chance again. Marco would be happy again if she understood him right? He probably wasn’t too keen on talking to her now. she could always try to figure it out. _"That has mess written all over it. Talk to him it is, then"_. 

The boys returned shortly after, napkins and glasses in their hands, along with the pizza boxes. Marco made so he sat on the right side of the coffee table, jean facing the TV and Mikasa on the left side. During the dinner she noted he smiled and talked normally with the both of them or so it seemed. The way his smile fell when he lingered on Jean’s laughing form or the way his eyes looked so sad when he was looking her way when he thought she couldn't see him. It was like he had seen a future so bright that now this one had paled in comparison.

_"'A future so bright that… this one had paled in compa—' Could he?"_

She looked at him suspiciously, completely forgetting her surroundings. «Mika?». Jean looked at Marco the same way that she was. «What’s wrong with Marco?» He looked at her again.

She shook her head and looked at Jean. «Noting, what would be wrong with him?» Marco tried to casually eat his pizza which in turn made him look even more suspicious. Jean looked between them both trying to access the situation and failing miserably.

She cleaned her mouth after finishing her slice. «Could you bring some ice-cream Jean? I want some».

«I- sure. I’m going to get it» He gave them each a couple of looks while rising. When he was finally out of ear shot Mikasa leaned on the table getting closer to Marco while trying to avoid getting pizza sauce on her top.

«You want JEAN». She whispered trying to balance herself on the table. «And you thought I did too, right?»

He folded his napkin, once, twice. «Are you going to say you don’t?» His voice was quiet, but clear. His eyes looking right into hers. 

Lying to Marco wasn't an easy task on a normal basis and when he was focused on the person it was borderline impossible. She couldn’t lie so she evaded the question entirely. «I—Are you admitting to it then?»

He shrugged and gave a sip of his drink «Who knows». 

Jean poked his head out of the kitchen. «What flavor do you want?»

«Strawberry» 

«Chocolate» 

Jean looked between them not realizing the stare contest going on between the ravens and that Mikasa was still more or less leaning on the table and got back. «I’ll see if we have both».

Mikasa knew they hadn’t that much time. «You— Okay, I do». 

He gave her a shit eating grin that easily transformed into that wolfish grin she had seen about a two weeks ago. He leaned on the table too and whispered, while looking at her catching every little detail he could have missed if he hadn’t leaned in. «I want you too, you know?» She retreat immediately like the words had burned her.

«So that night it wasn’t… a mistake?»

He leaned back placing his weight on the hand behind him. «No. I mean I—I had some trouble realizing what that had meant but as the days passed it became so clear. I just knew. It was kind of crazy. How I wanted things to be. How I wanted you and him so much. I just never thought I would say something because I thought I was alone and I didn’t want to mess this…» He waved his hands between them both. «Whatever this was. Even if that meant that the best I would get was friends». 

«I found the chocolate one!» Jean screamed still on the kitchen, the freezer started beeping claiming that Jean was taking too long. The ravens mostly ignored the ruckus going on the other division.

«What do you plan on doing, now?» She whispered while eyeing the kitchen door.

«I really don’t know. I can’t fuck things up with Jean. I don’t even know where we stand». He looked into the glass on his hand swirling the liquid inside.

«Say you love me! I found both». Jean walked in caring two boxes of ice cream and three spoons. He look at Marco still staring at his drink then at Mikasa. «Okay. I’m done» He raised both his hands in defeat. «What the fuck is going on between you two? And don’t think I didn’t notice you made me go get ice cream as an excuse». 

«What’s up is that we want to bang each other». Mikasa noted the way Jean gaped at her and the way Marco had tried to place a hand on her mouth trying to silencing her and tried to hide his blush at the same time. Having failed at both, just managing to have both hands awkwardly placed in the hair. «But Marco doesn’t want you to feel put to the side». At that time she realized that she could probably had chosen better her words judging by the looks she received from both males.

Jean slowly placed the ice cream down and said just one word. «Okay» She noticed how he apparently looked confident but the slight shivering and then blush that had spread all over his face told a different story.

«Okay what Jean?» Mikasa questioned pressing him to be more clearly. She had a feral look on her face that she hadn’t even tried hiding it. Seeing him squirm and blush was entertaining her more than it probably should. 

Gathering all his courage and putting all shyness on the side. «Sure let’s do it. My room or yours, Marco?» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On that same day the devil also said let there be cliffhangers"
> 
> I’m sorry but the chap was getting way to long I will not make you wait long.
> 
> Fun fact: My word kept on insisting that Jean and Mikasa should be called Jeannine and Mikaela.


	5. 'When I saw both of you naked'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Mikasa, and Marco go beyond normal friendships boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this installment of Jeannie and Mikaela story - Porn, for real this time.

«Sure let’s do it. My room or yours, Marco?»

Marco and Mikasa exchanged knowing looks, standing at the same time. Jean froze in place, like an animal that had a bright light pointed at his eyes. Mikasa on the left, Marco on the right they each grabbed a hand. Marco having a slight height benefit pulled the blonde first into a kiss placing the other hand on the back of his neck guiding him.

Mikasa looked at the two males kiss. Taking advantaged that they were both distracted she place the hand that wasn’t grabbing Jean to rub smooth circles on Marco’s back getting lower each time until she reached his ass giving a gentle squeeze. That had caught his attention breaking their kiss. He hastily turned to her and kissed her taking her breath away.

His lips were soft, so incredibly soft. Mikasa felt like she was weightless in that moment. When he bit her lip and their tongues met, she could only softly moan enjoying the sensations going through her body. When they broke apart and looked at Jean he was in awe, his breathing pattern accelerated. Barely hiding his arousal by the sight. He licked his lips in excitement giving a look at both ravens and turned to head onto Marco’s room. «The bed is bigger at Marco’s.» He elaborated even if no one had questioned him.

Jean got comfortable on the bed first sitting and removing his shoes, followed by some crawling onto the center, giving the ravens something to look at. Marco and Mikasa joined him, one on each side. Marco started kissing Jean’s neck while she got on working on the blonde’s jacket, with a smile on her lips she noticed how it was again Marco’s jacket. Once the jacket was off and forgotten at some corner of the bed she pulled the shirt up and roamed her hands over his chest enjoying the little ups and downs of his abs. She continued to pull the item until the raven had to let go of the blonde’s neck. She let go of the item not fully removing it and letting Jean fumble with it. Marco laughed and started helping him until she grabbed the back of his neck and returned the kiss that had made her feel so good moments ago.

She was so distracted by the kiss that she jumped a little when she felt chapped lips on her neck and two different set of hands roam her body. One on her tight getting substantially higher each time and the other caressing her chest. Marco leaned back to remove his shirt she just stared at him admiring his bronze skin. Jean’s kisses started going higher until it reached her lips. She kissed him back letting her eyes lazily close.

The way he kissed was different from the way Marco kissed. The way he pressed his lips pressed onto hers, his tongue brushed against hers in lazy movements. The tender and sweet way he kissed left her feeling overwhelmed and even hotter. He started to squirm and moan, she opened her eyes in surprised and saw how the blonde’s pants where around his knees and how Marco was teasing the tip of his cock with his thumb. She broke the kiss and positioned herself behind Jean, sucking hard on his neck while caressing his chest. Marco lowered himself onto the blonde’s dick and started licking him from bottom to top and then start to suck on his tip.

She placed a hand on Marco’s hair and looked at Jean to make sure that he was watching. His eyes were barely open, clearly making an effort to keep them open. When he noticed her hand his eyes widen in expectation. She grabbed some locks of the raven’s hair and pulled his head up making him release Jean’s dick with a wet pop. He whimpered and slightly bucked his hips wanting more of the others mouth. She pulled Marco even higher onto Jean’s bruised lips. He kissed him and pushed his tongue letting the other taste himself. After a while, she once again broke the kiss and pushed him until he had more than half of the blonde’s cock on his mouth. She enjoyed controlling his head, to control the speed and depth each time. How Jean would moan freely and became so utterly wrecked with each bob of Marco's head.

When she felt Jean tighten his muscles she released Marco’s head. The raven let his dick slip of his mouth and looked onto them a trail of saliva rolling off his chin onto his bare chest. Mikasa took her shirt and shorts and crawled until she reached Marco’s crotch. She popped his pants button off and pulled on them removing the item completely. She slipped his dick out and without any warning or preparation she engulfed him, pushing herself onto taking as much as she could without chocking.

Marco caressed her checks while she bobbed her head. She looked up and when she noticed that Jean was on Marco’s side both hands on his hair just pulling and petting in awe over the softness. She couldn’t help the smile from creeping up her features. She released him and started stroking him while getting on her knees again. Marco placed a hand between her tights and coerced her into opening them more he slipped a couple of fingers onto her. The waves of pleasure were too much, she leaned and rested her head on the raven’s shoulder catching her breath. He started pumping faster making her forget what she was doing and stopped stroking him. «Condom?» She whispered in between moans and heavy breaths.

He let go of her, leaving a confused Jean and heavily patting Mikasa. He placed a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube on the bed and approached Mikasa again he grabbed Jean’s cock and slipped a couple of fingers onto Mikasa and pumped at the same time. The blonde resume his ministrations on Marco’s hair and giving sloppy kisses to his neck. She grabbed a condom from the pile and placed it on him. She coerced him into siting instead of keeling. Straddling him she grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed more lube onto the condom. She raised herself and lowered again while guiding his cock onto her entrance.

She started slow, letting herself fall into a steady rhythm after a while. She noticed how Jean was looking at them both and stroking himself. Marco placed a hand on her lower back and pressed himself up, making her fall on the bed so that he would be on top of her. She moved herself making the angle easier on him and crossed her legs behind him. He started a harder faster rhythm. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, the pleasure was too much, too good. She felt that she was getting close. «Get ready for me» He said in a raspy tone and she took a while to understand that he wasn’t talking to her, but to Jean. She lazily looked at Jean pleasuring himself and getting ready slipping a finger behind him. He started rubbing on her clit, adding another source of pleasure. Making it too much, too good she couldn’t take it anymore. She felt her muscles contracting and in a desperate move she pulled him close into a hug, one hand on his back the other pulling his hair with just enough force.

It took her a while to understand that Marco wasn’t on top of her anymore and he had moved closer to Jean. He had taken the empty condom he had used on her and was currently putting another one. The blonde was on all fours his head resting on his arms with the raven behind him. She dragged herself closer to Jean, her legs to heavy and shaky to do anything else. She raised a shaky hand to stroke the blonde’s hair while she placed little kisses on his nose, cheeks and forehead. Although she wasn’t looking she could have pin pointed the exact moment Marco had entered. Jean’s face contorted, bunching his eyebrows together and gasping. She eased him, petting his hair and lightly bumping their foreheads.

He soon started to moan, his eyebrows wrinkling even more. Mikasa reached under him and started stroke him, helping him reach his peak. She saw how he was mouthing the words _"I can’t”_ and _“too much”_ even if no sound was made or it was interrupted by loud moans. Both ravens kept their ministrations despite the blonde’s wishes. She could also hear Marco hissing and patting behind them, she took a peek admiring his features. She loved how both males looked disheveled, and kind of sweaty but also totally perfect.

She felt wetness on her hand and a broken cry from Jean. She slowed down her movements, but kept pumping slowly making Jean ride his orgasm. Mikasa registered every tinny thing he did while in pure bliss. She looked up and saw how Marco, that had been apparently quiet was only so because he kept a hand over his mouth controlling himself. She saw him slowing down and letting his jaw fall open into a silent moan.

Marco exited Jean and let himself fall onto Mikasa’s side. He removed the condom tying it at the end and tossed into the garbage over the desk. She giggled how he panicked for a couple of seconds when the condom looked like it was falling directly on his desk, having fallen at the side of the garbage bin instead. «Score» She hadn’t move her body, still resting on her back. Her head still looking at the condom that was dangling dangerously on the side of the bin.

Marco turned «Are you doubting my shooter abilities?» He was still breathless, he fell onto the mattress once again and turned on his side facing her. He grabbed her hand and interlocked their finger. «I’m really happy. You know? That we got to do this.»

She nodded in confirmation. «Me too».

He propped his head on one hand looking over her and onto Jean. He waited for the other to responded, when he didn’t he reached over and poked him once on the arm. «Are you alive?» He rested his arm on Mikasa’s stomach. The blonde made a sound that could be easily mistaken by a wild animal. Marco laughed of his friend response reaching over again he stroked his arm. He responded by sighing happily. He kissed Mikasa on the nose and lied on his side. «Sleep?»

«Sleep» With some gymnastics they pulled the covers up. The problem started when they wanted to turn the lights off. Marco was the first one to try using the bottle of lube. He failed hitting the door instead. She then grabbed the box of condoms having hit the switch but not enough strength to turn it off. They tried everything that was close enough having failed each time. There wasn’t much more things to throw. «You should have a clapper.» She decided.

«Can we sleep like this?»

«We probably can… I mean Jean is like passed out» She nudged him on the side making her point. He grunted and turned to the other side. A few seconds passed, silent between the three of them. «I give up. I can’t sleep like this, Marco. I need darkness.»

The minutes stretched the ravens trying to glare at each other onto submission. Until Jean spoke up still turned to the other side. «I maybe be the one passed out, but I still remember we have double switches and that there is one right over you, Marco.»

*click*

Darkness. Sweet darkness that started to pull on her eyelids. «You’re an as» Marco said without any bite and over a yawn. 

«You’re an ass» Mikasa echoed.

«Why didn’t you tell us sooner?» She heard Marco getting comfier on the bed adjusting the sheets to cover half his face.

She heard shuffling and then felt a hand over her stomach pulling her closer to him. «I was having fun seeing your throwing competition. I was secretly rutting for Mikasa» She felt a kick clearly not meant for her followed by another that judging by the sound Jean did he hit the target.

She turn to face Jean and felt Marco cuddling onto her back. Marco gave her a kiss on the cheek and then leaned over her and kissed Jean. «'Night»

Jean lazily petted her hair and then kissed her. He intertwined their fingers together. She heard Marco's breathing pattern slowing and felt his hand, that was resting on her side, getting heavier. She wanted to enjoy the peacefulness and maybe cuddle a bit more, sooner then she wanted she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing porn is hard, especially when there’s so many limbs and positions to consider.


	6. ‘Our first night’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first night they sleep together. Sleep doesn't come easy when you have a fucked up past so she calls him.

She was warm but pleasantly so. The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the two bodies lying beside her. Mikasa could tell it was still night time. The curtains although closed didn’t show signs of morning light coming through. She maneuvered herself above the mess of tangled limbs and got out of bed. Marco groaned and Mikasa froze in place scared she had awoken the male. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he had only turned to the other side making his arm hang over the bed. She smiled fondly at the sight. She grabbed the covers and covered them better.

She put on the first two items on the floor that she could find. Which happen to be Jean’s boxer briefs and a shirt, that she didn’t know who belong to since she had seen them both wearing it.

In the living room she found her phone blinking. She had a Snapchat from Eren. It was him and the famous chicken – _“doesn’t look that bad"_. Then two messages from him too.

**Eren / 00:34** ‘Are you going home?’  
 **Eren / 01:46** ‘I guess you aren’t. Meh. Call me in the morning.’

She looked at the time. 2:41AM. Even though it was late the raven didn’t feel sleepy at all. Every now and then she got this terrible insomnias. She didn’t know what was worse the nightmares or the insomnias. The nightmares made her awake in the middle of the night – sweaty and scared – feeling like a small child. The insomnias were just that – no sleep - at least she had a LOT of time to think things through or to catch up on her favorite TV series.

Mikasa pondered on what to do for a while. Having not let go of her phone she unlocked it. She let her finger hover over her contact list. She pressed the call button. It rang for a while. She wondered if he wasn’t going to pick up. He always did, but- _“I never know, he could just-”_. He picked up.

«Hey» He whispered, voice raspy probably from not speaking for a while. Seems like he was sleeping but that was unusual. It was early – _well for him it was_.

«Why are you whispering» She sat on the floor, leaning on the couch.

He didn’t answer for a while. She heard him move around, then a door closing. When he spoke again he talked on his normal voice. «It’s the middle of the night, Mikasa. Did you know that phones also work during the day?»

She pressed her phone in between her ear and shoulder and grabbed the tub of strawberry ice cream. «Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?» She opened the container and took a spoonful.

He only grumbled in response. «What’s up this time?» She heard him flopping onto a chair, hearing the creaking it made under his weight. «Miss me that much?»

«You wish, jerk» She responded with little to no bite.

«She-hulk»

«Clean freak» She said with a mouth full of ice cream. The ice cream, wasn’t very “ice” looking more like puree.

«What’cha eating?» She heard beeping sound on his side of the line. He was probably heating some tea for himself. Something strong, like black tea. She didn’t even know how he could keep on drinking that stuff. To her it tasted like bitter lukewarm water and repressed memories.

«Melted ice cream»

«Were you melting ice cream on the microwave again?» He followed by making some disgusted sounds.

«Something like that» She internally laughed remembering why the ice cream had been left to melt. She paused eating. Talking a deep breath she proceeded to the reason that had made her call him. «Kenny called me the other day». She could almost feel him clenching the phone harder. «I told him to fuck off if you are wondering that. Thought you wanted to know». She paused to take another spoonful. «He might come to you next». She added as an after thought

He actually snorted «Doubt it, you know what happened the last time he dared to come to me». She heard him drink his tea.

She placed the ice cream back on the coffee table. «Is it wrong if I miss them, Levi?»

Levi breathed deeply «Yes» He stood silent for a while. «They hurt you – us – Noting will ever change that. You should just try to forget them. Both.»

She remembered how much he had suffered after their mother died and how he still kept on visiting her. He was the only one who did it these days – being closer to her also helped. He was still hung up about her death. «Look who’s talking».

She heard him puff a breath amused «Touché, I'm working on that. Still you should forget them. Someone who hurts you doesn’t deserve you – no matter what status they may have in your life. Family is not above that». His words sounded final – little to no discussion from this point with him.

«You did it too» She didn’t meant for the words to sound _that_ harsh, she didn’t regretted them though.

«It was different. We just disagreed and I… I said some things I didn’t meant. And you know I’m-» 

She cut him off «That means that you shouldn’t just cut off someone just because they hurt you»

«I get you but there’s a difference between forgive and forget. Besides abuse is abuse no matter what nice packaging you put it on» He sighed, she could almost feel him rub his face in annoyance at her stubbornness. «And I said I was sorry, Mikasa»

«Yeah, yeah» She dismissed his apology. She had already heard him and forgave him. She had only said that to make a point. «How’s everything?»

«You know, the usual. Little to no sleep and lots of time drawing on other people. I have this new project in hands – god – I’m gonna take forever to finish that shit the guy can’t take pain at all». She believed he wanted to sound annoyed, the way he talked only showed amusement. «Oh, yeah. I got a new one».

«Where? What did you did this time? » Her position on the floor was starting to hurt her back so she moved to the couch. _“Damn the couch really is crappy”_. She was starting to feel the springs digging onto her back.

«Forearm. Water color tattoo» He paused and she heard him drink more of his beverage «It’s like an explosion of color. Sincerely it was the best I could do on myself»

«Artsy, I see» She curled onto her side trying to get comfortable - trying being the keyword.

«You should let me do you one too».

«Not sure if I should trust you. Knowing you I might end with a piece of shit – literally shit. Like a drawing of a dog poop» This was their thing - to call each other once in a moon’s blue, always at night time and just catch up. They hadn’t meant to create this barrier between them. Things had and sometimes still were hard for them. They disagreed on too much. Most of the times it was Mikasa acting on her own when Levi had told her not to. Other times it was Levi being way too stubborn and creating misunderstandings between them by saying the wrong things. She liked to think they were better now. That they had grown up and had started acting like siblings – most of the time.

«An artistic dog poop» He said proudly. She laughed and he joined her.

It was still rare the times they are able to just laugh with each other. She thought about how things could have turned different if they had acted different in certain points of their lives. If they hadn't spoken to each other that way. What would their relationship be like if their parents were good parents? If they had been with the Jaeger’s since the beginning.

They talked for a while longer. Nothing to serious – never too serious since they disagreed on most of the stuff.

«It’s pretty late we should go to bed» She said when the silence stretched for more than normal.

«Ah, yeah I have an appointment in the morning. Artistic poops needs at least…» He paused, clearly looking for a clock and doing some math. «4 hours of sleep»

She snorted. She still didn’t know how he could do it. Sure she has insomnias but hers aren’t regular. He, on the other hand, has had them more often than not since he was twelve. On a good day he sleeps five-six hours, most of the days it’s between three and four.

«See ya, poop master» Her finger was over the end call button when she heard him speak again.

«Oh yeah. Are you going to the festival this year? Eren said he might come»

The festival had been their (Mikasa, Eren and Levi’s) thing. It had all started one summer when they were still on high school. Mikasa and Levi in their junior year and Eren at his sophomore year. Eren’s parents were away at a medical conference, something they did quite often. Being worldwide recognized doctors had those kind of things. When they weren't working in the hospital they were at some conference or in the house reviewing old and new cases. Even though they worked a lot they were caring parents and always took some time to spend with Eren and, later when Mikasa and Levi started living there, them too. They also took the most amazing family vacations, the country and the world she had seen was thanks to them. She loved them and was very thankful for what they had done for her over the years and still did.

On that summer they were bored, very, very bored. Eren had the idea of doing a bucket list of things to do, so every single idea that one of them had they went and did it. They had spent those three weeks, that they were alone, doing every single thing they remembered. They had a party at their house. They created a "water park" in the garden. Crashed someone else's party. Had a water balloon fight. Had a camp night on the backyard. And then Eren had the ~~dumbest~~ most brilliant idea – to go to a festival nine hours away from home. Being the not so responsible teenagers that they were they went and had a blast. Next year they even brought Armin and during her college years they had gathered a few more people to their group. «Ehh. I’ll see if I can. Responsibilities and shit»

«Yeah, that always sucks. Say something about it though» 

«Sure. Bye»

«Bye» He hanged up first. She placed her phone on the table and stayed on the couch for a while longer. Her phone flashed. She fished it off the table and looked at the snapchat Levi and sent her. The tattoo on his forearm. She admired his work until she noticed the mug on the background – before she could reach any conclusion the photo disappeared. She was still staring at the now gone photo when she heard someone go to the bathroom.

She got up discarding her phone on the table. She tried to make her presence noticeable. Not one for scaring or catching someone red handed. «Hey» She still scared him – Marco.

«Mikasa… ugh. Why didn’t you tell me I had contacts on…» Although it was dark she could see his eyes - they were red. He hadn’t turned the lights on the only light source presence light from the corridor. He was currently hunched over the sink putting conspicuous amounts of eye drops. «They are stuck, Mikasa» She saw him struggle for a while until the contacts came off. He started rubbing on his eyes nonstop while yawning. «What were you doing up?»

«Couldn’t sleep. I’m better now» He placed his glasses on and looked at her. He occasionally still rubbed on his eyes.

«You sure you don’t want something to sleep?» She smiled. He always made sure that everyone was comfortable. 

«No, thank you. I was actually going back to bed again»

«Okay then, I’ll meet you there» He tilted his head and smiled.

She got back to the bed and as soon as she was lying down Jean unconsciously got closer to her, draping an arm over her form and pulling her against himself. She wasn’t very into the whole sleeping all warped up in each other, but this actually felt nice. It wasn’t too warm or too constricting, for once she didn’t feel like she was forcing herself for staying in that position.

She heard Marco enter the room «Brought you something» He whispered and handed her a cup. She sat on the bed leaning on the headboard of the bed. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was milk and after tasting she felt the honey and a sprinkle of nutmeg. 

«Thanks» He sat next to her leaning on her shoulder. He was wearing only some boxer briefs and an open jacket - that one that Jean insisted on stealing from Marco. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, the only thing breaking the silence the occasional sip of her drink. When she was done she handed the mug back to Marco, that placed it onto the night stand.

«Feeling sleepier?»

«I don’t think that’s how it works, Marco» He laughed quietly. He glanced at Jean’s sleeping form, she followed his gaze.

«Was this…» He started quietly, eyes on Jean «A one-time thing?»

«I don’t know» She answered the most honestly she could. «I guess we should talk about it»

«Yeah, we should» They kept quiet not moving from their positions. Eventually Mikasa slid on the headboard making their position more a lying down than a sitting one. Jean clung to Mikasa once again. He lifted a hand and stroked Marco’s cheek. The male froze. They weren't aware that Jean was awake.

«Sleep» Jean said with a raspy voice «both». He kept on petting Marco and eventually his hand slid onto his hair while he nuzzled Mikasa’s cheek. She felt in peace and so sleep came sooner than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi as a tattoo artist.... That might not have been my most well thought out decision on this fic. Well… in my defense it was totally necessary having a tattoo artist Levi.  
> [...]  
> Let’s just imagine for a moment that Levi’s artistic skills are way better than the ones he has in canon that or he spent a lot, a LOT of time developing them…
> 
> [Please don’t fall asleep with your contacts on. It hurts. A LOT.]


	7. ‘The trial period’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up and it isn't as awkward as someone might think. Mikasa still has her apartment intact but she also has to have dinner with an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a good excuse for not updating sooner but I was stuck watching some questionable animes + it was Halloween soooo anyway enjoy ^^

  
She woke up to the smell of something wonderful cooking on the kitchen. She forced her eyes open and eyed the digital clock on the nightstand. 11:32AM. She looked to the other side seeing Marco still dozing over next to her. _“Oh! Jean!”_ She quickly stood up, regretting almost immediately when she felt dizzy. Still trying to get her vision back to normal she heard someone – Jean - enter the room.

«Oh! You were supposed to stay in bed». She could almost hear the pout in his voice. «It was a surprise. You are terrible at this things». She backed until her knees hit the bed and let herself fell into a sitting position. She looked at him, her vision getting back to normal. He was carrying a tray full of food – quite literally. He had toasts with butter and ham, scrambled eggs, bacon, what looked like orange juice, and coffee. All that food could probably feed at least six people. He placed the tray on the end of bed on Mikasa's side and walked towards Marco’s side. «Hey Marco». He said in a low tone near his face.

Mikasa also crawled towards him and shook his arm. Jean only had time to say “no” before Marco jerked, speaking louder than one would assume someone who just woke could. «Fuck! What’s wrong?» He quickly sat on the bed a panicked look on his face. He looked at Mikasa’s hand on his arm and Jean leaning position, looking very confused. His hair was standing at odd angles and his breathing accelerated.

Jean laughed «Everything’s fine, Marco». He tapped Marco’s head making some of those rebellious hairs, which insisted on staying up, go down for a bit. «Mikasa, for future reference» he said with a smile «If you want to wake up Marco don’t touch just call up to him. You saw the result if you do that». He laughed again as Marco tried to calm himself down.

«Sorry» She kissed the corner of Marco’s mouth. «Jean made us breakfast. Look at that housewife quality breakfast». She pointed to the tray on the end of the bed.

«No problem» His voice still hoarse from having just woken up, he snaked an arm around her pulling her close. She moved until she sat next to him, making the position more natural. «Serve me and my queen, servant!» He claimed looking at Jean with the most serious face he could muster until his face transformed into a smile, going into full on mockery with each second Jean stared at him speechless, mouth gaping like a fish. Having, probably, not found a good comeback he sat in front of them and puled the tray onto their middle.

«You’re lucky I’m hungry» Jean grumble half a toast going up his mouth. Marco and Mikasa helped themselves to some food too.

«Humm, tastes pretty good too!» Marco concluded after a bite of some bacon and eggs.

«I told you housewife quality» Mikasa stopped eating for a moment. «We should talk» Like she was casting a spell on them, they both stopped eating looking at her expectantly. « Yesterday was… fun. Yeah? Everyone agrees on that?»

«Hai hai cap’» Jean said raising a hand and swinging slightly on the bed. Marco glared at Jean’s response. 

«Yes» He replied looking at her. «So.. Is this a -- thing?» He waved unhelpfully between them.

«What a threesome?» Jean laid on the bed horizontally, taking advantage of the fact that he was the only one there.

«Yes, no. I mean a rela—hum.» He stopped mid-sentence and looked down playing with the edge of the sheet «Maybe I’m getting ahead of things» Keeping his eyes on the sheet he added in a low tone «What does everyone feels about each other?»

«I like you both» Mikasa quickly said continuing to eat her food.

«Yeah me too. Wasn’t that obvious Marco?» Jean admitted and lazily stroked Marco’s leg. «I think what you want to ask is what do each one of us want out of this. A relationship?» He looked at his hand on top of Marco’s leg. He scrunched his eyebrows «I don’t even know if that’s a thing…?» he wondered.

«Polyamory is a thing, Jean» Mikasa only added keeping her eyes on her food.

Jean looked at her for a brief moment acknowledging her words and then resumed his attention to Marco «See, that’s a thing» A smile started to creep up his face «Do you wanna be my boyfriend?» Jean crawled over at Marco, getting on his personal space, making Marco back up by reflex. He sat on his stretched legs, nuzzling his face like a cat «Hum? Do you?» he purred.

Marco laughed and pushed him off a bit «I’m serious» he complained, letting his hands rest on his lower back.

«I’m too. It’s easy, you are making it complicated when there’s really no nece—» He stopped like he had just remembered something «Look». He turned his attention to Mikasa, her knees up her chest, plate precariously on them «Wanna be my girlfriend?» He leaned on her direction.

She nodded while finishing her eggs, she cleaned her mouth with the napkin stuffed under her plate. «Only if Marco can be too» she smiled leaning over Marco’s shoulder. Jean took advantage of Mikasa’s proximity and stole a quick kiss.

«Marco, how is it? Things are on your side» Jean fixed his gaze on Marco while straightening his position. He grabbed his hand and stroked a thumb over his knuckles.

Marco looked between the two of them considering things over. «I want this. I really do, but… have you really thought this thing trough?» He raised his free hand and ran his fingers through his hair letting it stay there for a while and then dropped it. «I mean this relationship can be hard, and probably will be hard». He looked again between the two of them, Mikasa had finished her breakfast and her attention was solely on him. Jean kept stroking his hand, his face had fallen into a worried one. «We should consider some things. Like some ground rules?» He looked at his hand with Jean’s over it, Mikasa stroked his arm urging him to continue «What if one of us gets jealous of the other two being closer than that person feels they are with them? I don’t want to ruin this—what we had before I mean».

«Look I get what you are saying» Mikasa started. Jean’s playfulness was gone, he stared at both ravens, his lips pressed thin. «But I believe this would only be like an… upgrade?» She offered confused by her own words «Like, like we used to be but with kissing and maybe sex» She smiled at the end of her sentence, stroking his arm again in a comforting gesture.

«Definitely sex» Marco added coyly, a smirk creeping up his features.

«Okay, definitely sex» Mikasa repeated with a smile of her own «But the base will be us?»

«Yes» Jean agreed «Besides, my mom always taught me that we should only worry when and _if_ the problem comes. There is no point in worrying about something that may never happen»

«What I think Jean is trying to say is communication is really important in a relationship, especially one that has three people»

«That was so not what I was trying to say. But good point» He laughed «I was saying something like - Meh!» He shrugged «We are young and **not drunk** » He punctuated his words with a flair «So we are in the right mind to make such a decision»

«We could also like trial version it?» Mikasa offered «To see if a relationship such as this is something that we actually want?»

«Or we could be like WinRAR» Jean snorted Mikasa glared at him, making him shrink but the playfulness stayed. «On second thought we are more like Photoshop» Mikasa smacked him playfully. «Okay, okay. But I was serious» he pouted, changing his tone he continued «We can see how we work together… like to see how a relationship like this works. If we feel good we continue, if things aren't what we thought it would be like we talk about it again»

«I like that, Marco?» Jean looked expectantly at him. Mikasa kept her normal expression but she kept biting her lip while she waited for his answer.

«Yeah» He raised his free hand and with his thumb released Mikasa’s lip from her teeth «I would love to date you guys». He smiled and leaned on Jean’s direction while pulling Mikasa by the back of her neck. They bumped foreheads together and rested there for a while. «Does this mean I will have to give you 79,99$ in 60 days?» He whispered and started snorting as soon as he finished.

«Something like that» Jean said laughing too getting back and seeing Mikasa snickering on the side.  


[--]

  
After breakfast that could also be considered lunch, considering the amount of food and the late time, she headed home. On the walk back home she called Eren. He was still asleep or she assumed since he didn't pick up. She called again, this time he pick up.

«Hey» His voice was really raspy. _”Yep, definitely asleep”_ «So someone disappeared last night» He yawned.

«Yeah, I’m coming over. Are you decent?» She started fishing her keys out of her purse.

He laughed «Yes, I am. Are you down there?»

«Yes» She instantly heard the door open. She pushed the door open and ended the call. She rode the elevator up to her door to see that her apartment door was semi-opened. She poked her head in assessing the damage. _”okay, everything seems intact”_. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Eren was in the kitchen in his favorite green hoodie on and shorts «Do you want lunch?» He was searching on the fridge for something. «I have some chicken from last night if you want»

«I just had food so no» She sat on the counter near the fridge swinging her feet.

Eren smiled when he saw her, a glass of juice on his hand «Had a good night?» She nodded. «You look happy» he commented offhandedly.

«I do?»

«Are you asking me?» He laughed «But yes you do. Did you worked things out? With Jean I mean» He mumbled siting on a chair near the table. He took a sip of his juice and grabbed the magazine laying on the table he started flipping through it.

«I never said I was having trouble with Jean» Eren looked at her inquisitively. «You could say things are better now» With a little jump she got on her feet, with a glance she noted that the sink didn't have the usual '2 day old' dishes Eren would leave when he stayed over «You did the dishes?» He hummed in accordance without removing his attention from the magazine.

«So are you going to say what happen to make you happy?»

«I--» She was going to answer when the phone on the counter rang. She was going to pass to Eren when she noticed the ID caller and decided to answer herself. «Hey»

«I didn't call you» He deadpanned. She was going to sass him back when Eren retrieved his phone.

«Hi Levi» He sat on his chair again. She sat next to him and stole his magazine. Mikasa flipped through the magazine reading the main topic of the articles. She heard Levi answering on the other side. «Do you wanna have dinner or are you going back today?» Her eyebrows perked at that and she stared at Eren. Eren hummed at Levi’s response «Okay. I’ll tell her» He hang up.

«He’s in town?»

«Yeah» Eren scratched his neck looking down. «He said we could have dinner together»

«What is he doing here?» She pressed him. Eren took a large gulp of his drink and shrugged.  


[--]

  
She looked at her phone checking the time. 19:45PM. Eren parked his jeep in the parking lot. Mikasa pressed her hands on her dress smoothing the invisible wrinkles. «Why are you like that?» Eren took the keys of the ignition. «He just wants dinner. It will be like the old times when I used to steal my mom’s credit card» He nudge her with his elbow eliciting an answer.

She frowned «You told us that she gave you the card!»

«You wanted to believe my lie!!» He declared hand pointing in the air «And since you also had dinner you are my accomplice» He slipped out of the jeep before she could smack him. He waited for her to get out. When she reached him, he gave her his elbow she linked arms with him. They started walking over easily finding Levi leaning on the wall near the sushi place they were going to dine. He had a white shirt rolled over showing off his forearms paired up with light grey ripped jeans. various tattoo adorned his arms but the crown Jewell was definitely the blues, greens and yellows that splashed his arm that begun on his right wrist and ended on that back of his elbow. His other arm was mostly decorated with black and whites tattoos.

«Hi Levi» Eren greeted elbowing Mikasa urging he to greet him to.

«Hi» Mikasa mumbled. «You could have said something, no? Like, I don’t know ‘Hey tomorrow I’m coming over’» She glared at him.

«You talked?» Eren interrupted surprised sketched over his face.

«yes» «yeah» The twins replied in unison, not even acknowledging at him.

Levi ignored Eren confusion in order to talk to Mikasa «I told you I had an appointment»

«That's the way you told me?»

«Yes? I thought you understood» Levi said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Mikasa gave up on pressing any further. Levi always talked in a way that you needed a translator. He just assumed people were on his head and only talked in halve sentences, creating some confusion over the years. Eren looked between the twins expectantly, looking like someone waiting for the movie to start.

Mikasa shrugged and headed for the restaurant. They had dinner in peace. The conversation was mostly lead by Eren that kept reminiscing about the past or asking Levi or Mikasa about their respective works. Like old times’ sake Eren paid for them - with _his_ card this time. They headed back to Mikasa’s apartment, since Levi had left his car near the tattoo shop he worked for the day and didn't feel like walking back just to grab his car. Eren served Mikasa and himself a mug of coffee and one of tea to Levi. _”since when do I have tea at home?”_

«Mikasa, I’m going to visit my parents» Eren started blowing on his cup to cool it off. «I thought about going tomorrow» Mikasa hummed, blowing on her own mug. «I’m going with Levi so you can have my car. Take it back for me, okay?»

Mikasa didn’t know how to feel Eren was leaving and with Levi, but he was leaving his car with her. Eren’s jeep. The one he had bought with his own money and was like _his baby_. The only thing he actually took care off and cleaned. She stared at him. There was also the fact that he had asked her to visit the Jaegers – to visit Carla and Grisha. «I--» Eren grabbed her hand and slipped his keys onto her hand.

«Please, they miss you» He pleaded.

«Okay. I’ll go» She eventually said, he beamed at her response.

«Please don’t wreck him» Levi snorted at Eren’s concern and he looked offended at him.  



End file.
